


Broken bones

by LoverofMidnight



Series: Febuwhump 2021 [16]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Broken Bones, Emotional Hurt, FebuWhump2021, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Merlin (Merlin), Short One Shot, Worried Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), febuwhumpday16, hurt Arthur, mentioning of battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29487279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverofMidnight/pseuds/LoverofMidnight
Summary: Merlin pushed Arthur back onto the bed, making sure he kept his touched light. “You have two broken ribs and a broken leg. Don’t even think about it Arthur.” Merlin could see the frustration in Arthur’s eyes.
Relationships: Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Febuwhump 2021 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145546
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71
Collections: febuwhump 2021





	Broken bones

Arthur glared up to the ceiling as Merlin puttered around the room. He was seven different levels of angry.

Merlin glanced over, his eyes softened slightly when he saw the tension lines in Arthur’s body.

“Darling.” Merlin walked over to Arthur, he crouched down next to the prince. “Are you okay?” Merlin’s voice was soft.

Arthur's eyes hardened slightly. “No. I need to get up.” Arthur felt the irritation burning at him. And he wished that for a moment he was slightly different.

Merlin pushed Arthur back onto the bed, making sure he kept his touched light. “You have two broken ribs and a broken leg. Don’t even think about it Arthur.” Merlin could see the frustration in Arthur’s eyes.

“How am I meant to do that? When I know my men are still in danger?” Arthur glanced at Merlin.

“By putting your trust in them Arthur. You had trained them well and they are ready for the fight.” Merlin’s voice was firm.

Arthur sank back onto the pillow. “But…” before Arthur could continue, Merlin gently ran his finger over Arthur’s cheek.

“But nothing. You need to rest.” Merlin’s voice was firm. He could still hear the dull thud when Arthur had fallen from the horse. The lance had missed him with just an inch.

“Merls please.” Arthur gave Merlin a pleading look as he forced himself upright. The pain that shot through him made him groan.

Merlin could feel tears burning behind his eyes as he looked at Arthur.

“Lay down. Arthur please.” Merlin’s eyes showed the worry he had felt when he saw it happen.

“It is just the last few people that need to be taken out, you don’t need to be there, so please Arthur.” Merlin bit the inside of his lip when he felt his throat closing up.

Arthur looked at Merlin. “I’m sorry Merls.” Arthur reached out, grabbing Merlin’s hand.

“You almost died Arthur.” The words were wobbled through a sob. “You almost died and there would have been nothing that I could do.” Merlin leaned forward, pulling Arthur into a hug, mindful of the injuries.

Arthur’s arms folded around Merlin, the position was uncomfortable but at the moment Arthur couldn’t even think about relishing his partner.

The salty tears that soaked into Arthur’s tunic made him realise how close it was.

_Arthur pulled the lead reins bringing his mare to a stop. All that could be heard was the sound of metal meeting metal._

_Men screaming as they were slaughtered on both sides. Arthurs's eyes scanned the clearing. He forced himself to take a breath._

_The metallic smell of blood filled his nose and for a moment he wished that this was all a nightmare but he knows that everything needs to come to an end._

_Without even thinking about it, he engaged another rider in battle, their swords clashed. The man was slightly stronger than Arthur and he could feel it from the force of the blades._

_How his arm shakes a little bit with each blow landing._

_A scream from behind him and then the heavy air. The point of contact was dull as he was forced from his horse._

_The mare reared up, coming down on his leg. For a moment all that he could see was dark spots dancing in front of his eyes._

_A gasp left his lips when the horse bolted, he barely managed to get his feet out of the stirrups. Hands suddenly pulled him up onto a horse._

_For a moment the pain managed to overwhelm him, when he finally managed to open his eyes again, was he laying on a cot in the medical tent._

_Merlin’s worried face looking at him._

“I love you Merls.” Arthur’s voice was rough as the memory replayed through his head.

“And I, you, dollophead.” Merlin had calmed down enough that he could pull away. The don’t do it again was so quiet that Arthur didn’t hear it.

But Merlin knows that Arthur would stay on the front lines as long as he feels he needs to lead his men.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed this short one-shot. Please tell me what you think of the story and constructive criticism is always welcome.  
> I can also be found on Tumblr @lover-of-midnight


End file.
